Un Mundo Muy Pequeño y Extraño
by ilyquinn
Summary: El mundo es un lugar muy extraño, lleno de coincidencias. O quizás es el destino lo que hace que el mundo este lleno de estas. Algunas cosas simplemente estaban destinadas a ser.


**Se me ocurrió luego del final de tempo****rada. Y también le debo la idea a Caris Bennet, le dedicó esta segunda parte de Extrañas coincidencias. Que por cierto, si no han leído, pueden entrar a mi profile y ahí está (sí, me estoy autopromocionando XD) espero que lo disfruten. **

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Bones no me pertenece. Es de FOX, Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y todos sus productores. Incluyendo a Kathy Reichs quien hizo esos maravillosos libros sobre Temperance Brennan. No lo hago con fines de lucro sino por diversión, ningún personaje me pertenece.

.

**Un Mundo muy Pequeño y Extraño**

-Creo que este se vería precioso.- dijo la rubia viéndose al espejo. -¿Tú qué crees?

-¿Honestamente?- preguntó con una mueca divertida. –Creo que todo se te ven hermosos.

Ella sonrió. –Sólo lo dices porque ya quieres irte.

-No. Lo digo porque es verdad.- ella le vio con recelo. –Quizás también quiero irme, pero hemos pasado horas buscando un vestido que te guste.

-Bien, me quedó con este, es que no todos los días vas a la cena de ensayo de la hermana de tu novio, quien va a presentarte como su prometida frente a su familia ese día.

Él sonrió ante el nerviosismo de su pareja, y la abrazó por detrás. –Te adorarán, con vestido o con unos jeans gastados, da igual.- y besó su mejilla.

Ella sonrió al sentir sus labios pegados a su mejilla. -No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre sabes exactamente qué decir. Me llevaré este.

-Al fin. ¿Quieres ir a comer luego?

-Claro, luego de ir a comprar los zapatos que combinen. – su sonrisa desapareció y abrió los ojos incrédulo. –Sólo bromeó, Sully.

.

.

Entraron a una cafetería, tenía un área al aire libre con una pequeña fuente que le hacía ver hermosa.

-Las cafeterías en Manhattan son de lo más raras.- comentó Hannah.

-Yo creo que es muy bonita. ¡Mira, allá hay unos asientos!

Se sentaron, y pidieron su orden. Hablaron sobre trivialidades, sobre el viaje a Ohio, sobre la familia de él, hasta que la pregunta que había rondado por la cabeza de la reportera desde hacía días salió a colación.

-Entonces, Sully, necesito saber algo.- comenzó la reportera. –En serio quieres dar este paso, me refiero. ¿Estamos listos para establecernos en un lugar fijo?

Él entendía el miedo de su novia, establecerse. Tener un lugar adonde volver luego de una jornada de trabajo, alguien se que preocupe en donde estás, preocuparse por alguien, prácticamente perder libertad a la que estaba acostumbrada, lo había intentado una vez y no salió muy bien.

-Mira Hannah, yo te entiendo a que le temes. He tenido la misma vida que tú desde… no sé, hace cuatro o cinco años, pero aunque tenemos mucho que perder, las recompensas son mucho más grandes.- dijo y tomó su mano.

Ella le vio, y sonrió ampliamente. Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando Sully pensó que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

-¿Es quién creo que es?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella viendo hacia todos lados. -¿Quién?

-¿Sully?- dijo una voz masculina, una que Hannah reconoció muy bien.

-¿Booth?

-¿Hannah?

-¿Temperance?

-¿Sully? ¿Hannah?

-¡Temperance!- exclamó Hannah al ver el vientre abultado que tenía.

Luego de un momento en que nadie dijo nada, Hannah musitó. –Esto es… demasiado extraño.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- comentó Booth, viendo las manos unidas de su ex novia y el ex novio de su novia. –Demasiado.

.

.

Después de la impresión inicial, los invitaron a sentarse en su mesa. Ellos aceptaron.

-Y… ¿Cómo les ha ido?- preguntó Booth intentando iniciar una conversación.

-Ah… muy bien.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- preguntó Brennan. Quien quizás era la única que no se sentía tan incómoda con la situación.

-Estábamos en Florida, yo estaba cuidando ciertos asuntos de los cuales no voy a hablar, cuando esta hermosura llegó a mi vida.- comentó con una sonrisa.

Booth buscó instintivamente la mano de Brennan por debajo de la mesa.

-No podía creer lo que me decía,- comenzó Hannah. –los conocía, y había sido tu novio.- añadió viendo a la antropóloga. –Eso fue muy extraño.

-Luego, después de quitarle las esposas e invitarla a una cerveza. La invité a desayunar.- ambos alzaron las cejas ante tremenda elección de palabras.

-No piensen mal. La espose porque estaba en propiedad privada.

-Yo no lo hice, sólo me pareció curioso.- comentó Brennan, y Booth simplemente bajó la mirada.

-En fin, en menos de una semana ya estábamos yendo hacia Costa Rica, ella para reportar la noticia de un embajador al que se le acusaba de fraude, y yo para evitar que los periodistas entraran al juicio, o lastimaran al embajador.-Hannah le dedicó una sonrisa tonta. -Debo admitir que viajamos juntos.- añadió. Todos rieron.

-Pero basta de hablar de nosotros.- dijo Hannah. -¿Cómo han estado ustedes?- preguntó viendo a Brennan.

-Hemos estado haciendo lo mismo de siempre. Atrapando a los malos y metiéndolos en la cárcel.- respondió Booth, evitando el tema que Hannah quería tocar.

-Bien, seré más directa. ¿Quién es el padre Temperance?

Ella se llevó las manos protectoramente a su vientre. –Ah, es… es Booth.

Hannah y Sully sonrió ampliamente mientras él la veía con incredulidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te avergüenza ser el padre?- preguntó con un deje de tristeza.

-¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Es sólo que…- ladeó la cabeza hacia la periodista y el ex agente.

-¿Sólo qué?

-Considera que es incómodo que yo y Sully sepamos de su reciente relación.- agregó Hannah.

Booth negó con la cabeza.

-Menudo par.- comentó Sully. A lo que Booth sólo asintió.

.

.

-¿Cómo terminaron en Manhattan?- preguntó Brennan luego de tomarse su vaso de leche con chocolate.

-Sully tenía un trabajo aquí, ha terminado hoy y venimos de compras.

-¿Compras? Nunca pensé que eras de las mujeres que iban de compras.- agregó Booth.

-No lo soy.- Se defendió. –Pero era para una ocasión especial.- Él la vio con recelo.

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó Sully cambiando el tema.

-Teníamos un caso, Booth insistió en que me quedara pero me necesitaban para resolver el caso.

-Siempre tan sobreprotector, ¿eh, Booth?- añadió Sully divertido.

-Nunca fuiste sobreprotector conmigo.- comentó Hannah.

Se formó un silencio incómodo.

-En serio te ame Hannah.- agregó Booth. –De veras lo hice.

-Yo también Seeley.- dijo ella, apretando la mano de Sully, esperando su comprensión. –Y siento haberte roto el corazón.

-Está bien, siento haber apresurado las cosas.- dijo. –me alegra saber que tú fuiste más sabia que yo, y supiste detenerme. No era lo correcto.- y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Brennan. Luego vio a Sully, quien le sonrió de lado.

-¿Ahora? ¿Es nuestro turno?- bromeó él tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-No, no tengo nada de que disculparme.- dijo Brennan. –Excepto quizás, no haber dicho toda la verdad, sabía que no me quedaba por mi trabajo.- confesó. –sino más bien por las personas que dejaba atrás. Siento no haber sido del todo sincera, Sully.

-Pero me alegra saber que todo salió bien al final. Mírate, estás deslumbrante, Booth parece un idiota enamorado cuando te ve. Ambos están felices.

-Si vamos hablar de idiotas enamorados deberías incluirte Sully, estás bien coladito por Hannah.- bromeó. –Y Hannah, me alegro de que al fin hayas encontrado a ese _tipo_ de hombre.

Le sonrió de lado, y le guiñó un ojo. Ella rió al verse descubierta. Habían terminado de comer, la mesera había recogido el último plato, y sólo tenían que pagar la cuenta.

-Bien, me alegra haberlos visto, pero nos tenemos que irnos. ¿Verdad Huesos?

-Es cierto, Ángela debe estar esperando mi llamada. Insiste en que si no la llamo me llamará. Sabes cómo se pone.

-Nosotros también, la boda es el sábado.

-¿Boda?- preguntó Brennan con sorpresa en su rostro.

-La de mi hermana.- agregó Sully rápidamente. Se levantaron, y se despidieron con un abrazo.

-Les deseamos lo mejor.- dijo Booth abrazando a Brennan por la cintura. –Fue un gusto volverlos a ver luego de tanto tiempo.- agregó la antropóloga.

-Pensamos lo mismo, nos alegra saber que al final todo salió bien.- dijo Sully, tomando a Hannah de la mano.

-Felicidades por el bebé. Serán excelentes padres.- agregó Hannah.

Booth y Brenan fueron hacia la puerta delantera, e hicieron un ademán de despedida.

.

.

Ya afuera, nevaba. Él abrazó completamente a su novia, protegiéndola del frío.

-Eso fue raro.- agregó Temperance.

-Sí, el mundo es muy pequeño.

-Eso es incorrecto, ya que su superficie es de 510 millones de kilómetros cuadrados y la longitud de su radio oscila entre seis mil trescientos cincuenta y siete, o seis mil trescientos sesenta y ocho kilómetros. Esas medidas son lo que se considerarían grande.

Él sonrió ante el pequeño discurso de Brennan. –Es un decir cariño, me refería a que fue una coincidencia muy extraña. Digo, ¿Sully y Hannah, no te parece extraño?

-Sí, por eso he dicho que fue muy raro. Es decir, Hannah fue tu ex novia, y Sully mi ex novio, calculando las probabilidades, era muy posible que se encontraran alguna vez, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que se volverían pareja…

-Y se casarían.

Ella lo vio, extrañada. –Hannah no es de las que se casan.

-Lo sé. Al igual que tú no eres de las que tienen una relación monógama y basada en el amor mutuo.

Lo vio, se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.- dijo.

-Vamos, sé qué quieres preguntar algo.

-Yo… no creo que sea adecuado.- dijo, evitando su mirada.

-Huesos. Vamos.

-Bien, ¿No te duele saber que ella aceptó la propuesta de Sully y no la tuya?

Booth le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano, y luego sonrió. –Un poco, pero algo me dice que era el destino.

-No creo en el destino.

Lanzó una carcajada. –Y no te pido que lo hagas. El mundo es un lugar muy extraño, y lo único que puede explicar todo, es el destino. Hay cosas que no cambiarás aunque te lo propongas.

-No puedo negar la inevitabilidad, aunque no creo que sea el destino, creo que es una serie de decisiones aleatorias que te llevan hacia dónde estás actualmente.

-Bien, llámalo inevitabilidad, destino, decisiones, coincidencias, pero hay una fuerza que siempre nos llevará adonde pertenecemos.- le dijo seriamente.

Ella sonrió. –Estoy de acuerdo en eso. Y basada en las evidencias, es contigo donde debo estar.

-Me alegra saber eso.- dijo y le plantó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Es el destino, bebé.

-No me llames bebé.

Le sonrió, embargado por la felicidad. Y siguieron caminando hacia el auto, porque sin importar que, el destino es lo que nos une de las maneras más inusuales, y hace de este mundo un lugar muy pequeño y extraño. Hermosamente extraño.

.

.

**Fin**

**Bien ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Sé que no he actualizado mis otras historias, pero ahora tengo un poco de tiempo extra así que me pondré a ello. =D**


End file.
